


Just Once

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternate ending to the cab chase in ASiP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite down from his adrenaline high after their ridiculous escapade, John makes a bold request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/76386518421/anotherwellkeptsecret-just-once-for-the))

"That was," John panted as he tried to regain his breath, "the most ridiculous thing I have ever done."

"And you invaded Afghanistan," Sherlock quipped, causing the two to fall into helpless giggles.

"Well," John sighed as he finally caught his breath, only to realize he and Sherlock weren’t only leaning against the wall, but against each other as well. The other man was a comfortable warmth on his side and John did his best to not lean into it too much more than he already was.

"John?" Sherlock asked, a touch uncertain. Apparently he hadn’t been as subtle as he though he had in getting closer.

"Look," John sighed as he let his head fall back against the wall, "I know you said you’re married to you work and all that but… do you think I could kiss you? Just once?" John asked before rushing ahead to explain himself. "Just to get it out of my system, you know? Just once, that’s it, never happen again. Just…"

"…Alright," Sherlock said slowly, his expression guarded.

"Really? I can kiss you?" John asked, a bit surprised at the other man’s acceptance.

"I did just agree, didn’t I?" the other man replied quickly, not quite looking him in the eye.

"Right, yeah. Here, hold on," John said as he reached up to tug on the taller man’s collar. Sherlock complied with the silent request and brought his face down to a more easily accessible level. "Promise to make this quick," he murmured, his breath ghosting against Sherlock’s lips before leaning in the final distance.

John sighed happily into the kiss. Sherlock’s lips were still warm and a tad flush from their earlier exertion and felt as wonderful as he’d imagined. They were, however, also rather stiff and unresponsive so John sighed again, internally this time, and started to move away. What he didn’t expect was for Sherlock’s lips to follow his. Nor for Sherlock arms to reach under his shirt. And he certainly didn’t expect Sherlock to start actually kissing him back.

Quickly recovering from his shock, John brought a hand up to the detective’s face and deepened the kiss. If this was to be a one time occurrence, then he was determined to make the most out of it, especially if Sherlock was willing to be an active participant.

Eventually though, the need for air became too great and Sherlock pulled away, panting for breath.

"Right," John croaked as he tried to clear his throat, "thank you, um, for that. It was, um, good. Yeah. Thanks."

Figuring he should quit while he was ahead, John began to extricate himself, only for Sherlock to continue holding on. Puzzled, John looked up to see the detective looking rather flushed and… was that… arousal? John certainly hoped so as he waited for the other man to say something.

"I think," Sherlock said slowly, still making no move to back away, "that perhaps I was a bit quick to claim myself married to my work."

"And what exactly does that mean?" John asked, trying to keep his tone nonchalant.

"Perhaps, if you might be so inclined, this," he said as he brought a hand up to gesture between them, "need not be a one time thing," the last bit said in an uncertain tone.

"I think I could agree to that," John replied with a grin, tugging the man’s face down so as to kiss him again.

Only to have the doorbell ring.

John swore at the interruption, letting his forehead fall against Sherlock’s shoulder as he contemplated ignoring the person at the door.

"You might want to get that," the consulting detective chuckled in his ear. "I suspect it’s for you."

Pulling back to raise an eyebrow at the man’s words, John nonetheless walked over to the entrance and impatiently yanked the door open. Outside on the stoop stood none other than Angelo, holding what appeared to be-

"My cane," John stated, holding his hand out to grab it as Angelo passed it over.

"Sherlock texted me," he said in a friendly tone, "said you forgot this."

"Oh," John replied blankly, only now realizing he’d just run through half of London without a single twitch in his leg. "Right, um, thanks for that." And with what he hoped was a friendly nod, he closed the door and turned back to see Sherlock grinning like a madman.

"Mrs Hudson!" Sherlock called loudly, once again leaning on the entryway wall, "Doctor Watson  _will_  be moving in, though I don’t think we’ll be needing the second bedroom.”

"Oh I won’t, will I?" John chuckled as he dropped his cane by the door and walked back over to the man, pulling him into a searing kiss.

"No," Sherlock replied when they broke away, leaning their foreheads against one another, "I think we’ll manage with just the one."

John was only too happy to agree.


End file.
